Love Shoot
by talassan
Summary: Situado durante Kill Shoot. Tendrá tres partes en las que se alternarán los POV de Kate y Rick ! ¿Qué habría pasado si él la hubiese seguido al cuartito del personal de aquel edificio? Denle una oportunidad, ya saben que los resúmenes no son lo mío.
1. Primera Parte

**Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo ! Les deseo todo lo mejor para este 2015 y que todos sus sueños se cumplan !**

**Hace unos meses empecé a escribir esta historia y por unas cosas y por otras la deje parada, estos últimos días me acordé de ella y me tome un tiempo para terminarla ... se que tengo otras dos en curso pero una mañana me levante con inspiración para esta y como siempre supe que seria cortita pues dije: vamos a ello.**

**Solo constará de 3 partes que serán bastante más largas de lo que suelen serlo los capítulos que publico pero para que la historia y los cortes tengan sentido así lo haré. Esta primera sera el POV de Rick completa, la segunda POV de Kate y POV de Rick y la tercera POV de Kate, POV de Rick y de nuevo un POV de Kate cortito.**

**Espero que les guste, intentaré actualizar la de Why Me lo antes posible y hacer lo que pueda con la otra! Esta está terminada pero todavía no paso las parte pero trataré de publicarla completa este mes!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios en la parte de abajo ya sean buenos malos o regulares, los acepto todos siempre y cuando sean con respeto !**

**PD: guiguita no es por presionar pero aquí esta mi capitulo y sigo esperando el tuyo, fui buena y reduje la condena pero si no comples tendré que volver a aumentarla !**

* * *

><p>POV Rick<p>

La vi entrar corriendo a ese reservado y me di cuenta de que el asunto era más grave de lo que en un principio había pensado. Desde el inicio del caso noté que le afectaba sobremanera, y era de esperarse, un tirador desconocido con un rifle de largo alcance y una puntería, que para la mayoría de las víctimas resultaba fatal, demasiadas semejanzas, cualquiera estaría asustado y en alerta permanente. Pero ahora sabía que esto se le estaba saliendo de la manos, ver su mirada de pánico cuando esa chica le había agarrado el brazo me había encogido el corazón, pero observarla correr hacia la primera puerta que encontró sin responder a mis llamados había sido demasiado. Estaba tratando de respetarla, de darle su espacio, la oportunidad de sobreponerse a esto por sí misma, permaneciendo a su lado, esperando una señal de su parte que me diera a entender que necesitaba y aceptaba mi ayuda pero, en estos momentos, después de verla huir en busca de un refugio donde poder estar a solas, a salvo y ser capaz de recuperar el control de sí misma, todas las promesas que me había hecho de no intervenir si ella no lo pedía se vieron reducidas a la nada, no tenían sentido, no podía dejarla sola, no cuando veía claramente que sufría, que todo esto estaba siendo más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que su orgullo, más fuerte que su cabezonería, más fuerte que su amor propio, que, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, el miedo estaba ganando la batalla y la estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo sin decidirme a entrar, de cierta manera eso era invadir su privacidad pero me arriesgaría a que me rompiera las piernas o me metiera una bala entre los dos ojos, no podía dejarla luchar sola, no contra esto. Abrí la puerta y entré decidido, lo que vi provocó que mi corazón se hiciera añicos: ella estaba agachada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el rostro surcado por las lágrimas que escapaban a raudales de sus ojos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, encogida sobre sí misma, temblaba y sollozaba violentamente, era evidente que estaba teniendo un serio ataque de pánico y tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Ella siempre había estado ahí para mi cuando tenía algún problema con Alexis, incluso cuando rompí con Gina me había, de algún modo, tendido la mano. Ahora era mi oportunidad para devolverle el favor, para demostrarle que a dos siempre es más fácil superar los obstáculos, que, aunque ella lo crea así, no está sola, y que la unión hace la fuerza.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a ella muy despacio, tratando de no pisar las cosas que había arrojado al suelo e intentando no asustarla ya que, al parecer, todavía no había notado mi presencia. Esa constatación hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera por completo. Toda la situación la estaba volviendo demasiado vulnerable, una presa fácil, un objetivo demasiado expuesto con los nervios a flor de piel que veía amenazas en todos los lugares menos donde estaba realmente. ¿Cómo la siempre alerta Kate Beckett podía no haber percibido mi presencia junto a ella en un espacio tan reducido? Si hubiese querido hacerle daño ya habría acabado con ella y ni se habría dado cuenta. No podía permitirle seguir así, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ella se exponía al peligro de ese modo, tenía que alejarla, sacarla de ahí, poner distancia hasta que estuviera más fuerte, hasta que fuera capaz de dominar sus miedos y no permitir que se apoderasen de ella en el ámbito laboral como lo hacían en el sentimental. No sería fácil porque es una cabezota y negará firmemente estar muerta de miedo, pero tengo que llevármela unos días hasta que cierren el caso y detengan al asesino, a un lugar dónde se sienta segura y, lo más importante, lo esté.

Despacio, muy despacio me arrodillo frente a ella que ha cerrado los ojos mientras da rienda suelta a su desazón y sigue sin saber que estoy aquí. Con cuidado acerco mi mano a su brazo sin tocarla aun, quiero hacer contacto al mismo tiempo que le hablo para tratar de no asustarla mucho más de lo que ya lo está, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea posible tener más miedo del que veo reflejado en sus facciones tensas por el llanto.

-Kate- digo dulcemente, intentando sonar y verme calmado y confiado, mientras con mi mano izquierda acaricio con cuidado su antebrazo vendado, lo que me hace pensar que esta no es su primera crisis.

Ella abre los ojos de golpe, al parecer no he tenido tanto éxito en lo de no asustarla más.

-Castle- dice- yo … - continúa tratando en vano de secar las lágrimas de su rostro pero sin lograr que estas dejen de escaparse de sus ojos. Sus manos aun tiemblan y, aunque trata de poner su coraza de poli duro y levantarse, se que esto no ha pasado, que sigue mal, muy mal, mucho peor de lo que nunca la había visto.

-Shhh, tranquila- le susurro cuando, en su intento por levantarse, las piernas le fallan y tiene que volver a dejarse caer.- Todo va a estar bien, ven aquí- continúo diciendo mientras la sujeto de los brazos y la acerco a mi para abrazarla contra mi pecho. Para mi sorpresa, no se opone, no pelea, no sigue fingiendo estar bien, solo se deja hacer y se abraza con fuerza a mi, rompiendo a llorar, si cabe, más desesperadamente que antes. La sostengo fuertemente con un brazo para que sienta que estoy aquí, que no la voy a dejar sola, que no la voy a dejar caer y, con la mano libre, acaricio su cabello mientras le repito que todo va a estar bien y le beso la coronilla.

Quince minutos más tarde, seguimos en la misma posición pero ella se ha calmado un poco, todavía se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a mi espalda agarrándose a la camisa, pero ya no llora y su respiración, a pesar de algún que otro hipido, se ha vuelto más acompasada y profunda. Su celular suena rompiendo el hechizo y ella se aleja rápidamente de mi, buscando el artefacto en la bolsa de su chamarra. Cuando se hace con él, veo en la pantalla que el emisor es Espo que debe estar preocupado por nuestra desaparición repentina y, volviendo a arriesgarme a ser asesinado, tomo su teléfono y contesto yo la llamada.

-No, Espo, no te preocupes, Kate y yo estamos bien. Solo … ha surgido un imprevisto y le he pedido que me acompañe a los Hamptons dos días. Se que ustedes pueden con este caso y realmente la necesito, necesito que me ayude- le digo mientras trato por todos los medios de esquivar las manos de Beckett que intenta arrebatarme el teléfono para desmentir lo que estoy diciendo.- Sí, sería perfecto si le pudieras avisar a la capitana, dile que es una emergencia familiar que afecta personalmente al alcalde. Gracias Espo, te debo una.- Concluyo y cuelgo el teléfono devolviéndoselo a su dueña que me mira furibunda en estos momentos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?- me grita cuando le tiendo el celular.

-No estás bien Beckett, y no trates de convencerme de lo contrario- le digo cuando la veo abrir la boca para replicar- porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos, mira, mi camisa todavía tiene la prueba de ello- continuo señalando las partes de mi pecho que aun están mojadas por sus lágrimas. – No puedes seguir con esta investigación, te afecta demasiado, se que tratas de ser fuerte, de superar tus miedos, pero esta vez te están ganando, es demasiado pronto, demasiado similar. Date un respiro, vente conmigo a la playa mientras los chicos resuelven este caso y luego volvemos. Te prometo que, si vienes conmigo, no le voy a hablar de esto a nadie. Solo quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte así, por favor no te niegues.- seguí diciendo mirándola a los ojos, tratando de hacerle llegar toda mi sinceridad, mi preocupación y, por qué no, todo mi amor por ella.

No se si fueron mis palabras, mi mirada, o el miedo y la angustia que la habían vuelto vulnerable pero al parecer el mensaje sí que le llegó al corazón esta vez y no solo a la cabeza porque a medida que hablaba, vi como sus hermosos ojos esmeralda volvían a inundarse de lágrimas que no alcancé a ver deslizarse por su rostro puesto que, antes de que eso sucediera, ella volvía a estar abrazada a mi, con menos fuerza esta vez y sin sollozos que acompañaran a las lágrimas que volvían a caer sobre mi ya húmeda camisa.

Hasta yo mismo estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había resultado convencerla de acompañarme, pero una hora y media después de la llamada de Javier, Kate y yo estábamos en mi auto rumbo a mi casa de la playa. Habíamos pasado a su casa para que se diera una ducha y tomara alguna ropa para pasar los dos o tres días que estaríamos fuera y, tras hablar un poco de cosas irrelevantes, tratando concienzudamente de evitar tocar el tema de su crisis, había terminado durmiéndose. Debía estar agotada por tanta tensión y, a juzgar por la cortada de su brazo que ahora estaba descubierta, la noche anterior probablemente tampoco había descansado mucho.

Justo cuando estaba estacionándome frente a la puerta de la casa, la bella durmiente despertó de su sueño- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó con una voz ronca por el sueño que me pareció extremadamente sexy.

-Sí, señorita, servida, sana y salva en su alojamiento en la playa por los próximos días- le contesté teatralmente haciendo una reverencia que le sacó la primera sonrisa desde hacía varios días.- Después de usted- añadía abriéndole la puerta del carro y sonriendo yo también bastante orgulloso de mi hazaña, no era una gran sonrisa pero, a fin de cuentas, había logrado que sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba y ese era el primer paso para lograr hacerla reír de nuevo.

Subimos las maletas y le ofrecí un tour por la casa que finalizó con un paseo por la playa. Se la veía más distendida y relajada y eso me daba mucho gusto, era mi objetivo principal en estos momentos. Mañana, tal vez pasado mañana, abordaría el tema de sus crisis porque se que guardárselo todo no ayuda, que es bueno desahogarse, contarle los problemas a los amigos que sabes que te ayudarán y te apoyarán sin juzgar y yo era uno de esos amigos y pensaba demostrárselo haciendo que se relajara y se olvidara de todo.

Habíamos llegado ya tarde por lo que después del paseo y una cena ligera, nos fuimos a dormir. Parecía bastante cansada a pesar de la siesta en el carro.

Ya hacía media hora que estaba en la cama pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez los momentos vividos con Kate en el cuartito de ese edificio y, sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos, Verla así me había encogido el corazón, no podía soportar verla sufrir. Yo solo quería oír su risa, ver su sonrisa y, la imposibilidad de hacer desaparecer su angustia, me hacía sentir muy frustrado e impotente.

Perdido en mis pensamientos oscuros me dieron las 2 de la madrugada y, viendo que no iba a conseguir dormirme decidí ir a mi despacho para tratar de escribir un poco. Cuando me disponía a cerrar la puerta tras de mi, un grito desesperado me congeló en el sitio helándome la sangre. Si mi mente de escritor hubiera tenido que calificar ese grito, sería algo como el llamado aterrado de una persona que está a punto de morir mientras su agresor la apuñada a sangre fría repetidas veces.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando logré recuperarme del shock y, ante la repetida insistencia de los gritos, salí apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Kate. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera pesadillas aunque podía suponer que así era, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que fueran tan violentas. Al entrar, me la encontré atravesada en el medio de la cama, luchando contra un agresor invisible, debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas, llorando a lágrima viva, gritando a pleno pulmón y sudando la gota gorda. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y, evitando como pude sus patadas y puñetazos, me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate, despierta, solo es un sueño!- traté de despertarla sin éxito- ¡Kate!- insistí- intentando zarandearla un poco sin ser golpeado, pero también fue en vano. Sus golpes iban dirigidos frente a su cuerpo, hacia el techo de la habitación al estar acostada boca arriba. Así que decidí tomar medidas drásticas y me acosté a su lado pasando un brazo por su vientre y sujetándola para tratar de incorporarla y que así se despertara. Tras un momento de forcejeo, conseguí sentarla sobre mis rodillas flexionadas sobre la cama mientras continuaba llamándola por su nombre en un intento por despertarla. Debía ser un sueño muy profundo ya que nada, si quiera sus propios movimientos y gritos conseguían sacarla de él.

-¡Kate, despiértate, todo está bien, solo es una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo, nadie va a hacerte daño!- empecé ahora a decirle al oído, levantándome con ella para acercarla al baño y pasarle agua por la cara para ayudarla a despertar.- ¡Vamos, escúchame, soy Rick, estamos en mi casa en los Hamptons, solos, tú y yo, no va a pasarte nada malo, te lo juro!- a medida que le hablaba y avanzábamos por el pasillo, podía notar cómo sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y menos violentos además, ya no gritaba, solo sollozaba susurrando "no, por favor"- ¡Venga Kate, despiértate, mi amor, me estás asustando!- dije finalmente sin ser verdaderamente consciente de las palabras que salían por mi boca, solo dejándome llevar por los impulsos de mi mente que trabajaba para lograr calmarla.

Aparentemente esas fueron las palabras mágicas porque, tras abrir la llave del agua fría y cuando me disponía a mojar el borde de la toalla, Kate habló:

-¡Rick!- la oí decir mientras la miraba en el espejo y veía el pánico y la angustia reflejados en sus ojos.

-Ya todo está bien- le respondí- solo era una pesadilla, no lograba despertarte pero ya estás aquí- continué mientras ella ponía los pies en el piso y se giraba en mis brazos para apretarse contra mi, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y respirando ahí profundamente.

Comencé a dejar suaves caricias en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla, de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. –Por lo menos ahora no llora- me dije a mi mismo al cabo de un rato durante el cual ninguno de los dos nos movimos ni dijimos nada. – Debe estar muy asustada para que su pulso lata tan deprisa- pensé- incluso en aquel edificio recuperó el ritmo normal más rápido. Cuando ya empezaba a preocuparme y a elaborar teorías sobre su corazón recientemente herido y probablemente todavía débil e incapaz de recuperar el ritmo normal, su voz me interrumpió en mis pensamientos funestos.

-Lo siento, perdóname- su voz era casi inaudible, como si quisiera y a la vez tuviera miedo de ser oída.

-No es tu culpa Kate, era una pesadilla, tú no … - comencé a decir pero me cortó en un tono algo menos tembloroso esta vez.

-No, no es por eso … yo … tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo y siento haberte despertado y molestado, ya bastante estás haciendo por mi pero no me estaba disculpando por eso, yo … yo … - pero no fue capaz de acabar de hablar porque el llanto tomó posesión de ella y, aunque trató de huir, se lo impedí y acabó refugiando nuevamente la cara en mi cuello mientras repetía una y otra vez, entre hipidos, que lo sentía mucho y que la perdonara.

Tras un rato más en el baño, la convencí de soltarme y darse una ducha después de lo que insistió en que la acompañara ya que no quería dormir sola y fue así, con su cabeza en mi pecho y acariciándole la espalda, como caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo alrededor de las 5 de la mañana.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Hola ****querid s lectores/as! Paso rapido porque no tengo mucho tiempo a dejarles su regalo de reyes ! Muchas gracias a todos los que le dirán follow y fav a esta historia y sobre todo a los que dejaron review ... una disculpa a aquellos a los que todavía no pude responderles, pensaba hacerlo ahora pero no tengo tiempo de publicar y contestar así que pensé que prefieren capitulo que respuesta así que aquí esta y en cuanto tenga tiempo les contesto! Gracias por leer y comentaaaaaaar ! Espero sus opiniones**

* * *

><p>POV Kate<p>

Me sentía muy a gusto y más descansada que nunca antes en mi vida. ;e agradaba la forma en que mi cabeza subía y bajaba levemente con la respiración y el latido del corazón de … Dios, estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Rick, definitivamente tenía que solucionar esto del PTSD antes de hacer más locuras. Ayer en la tardé acepté venir con el a los Hamptons después de llorar en su pecho, en la noche volví a llorar ahí y casi le digo, casi le confieso … Dios ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Lentamente retiré el brazo con el que me abrazaba por la cintura y me levanté tratando de no despertarlo. Me preparé un café y me senté en el sofá a observar la playa, eran las tres de la tarde y el reflejo del sol en el agua del mar hacía que toda aquella extensión pareciera un espejismo, un inmenso oasis en medio del desierto de arena de la playa. Recuerdo cuando de pequeña iba a la playa con mis padres, como mi madre me perseguí por la orilla fingiendo que no conseguía alcanzarme y riendo con su risa melodiosa que me hacía olvidar cualquier problema que tuviera. La necesito tanto ahora para acompañarme, para aconsejarme, para decirme que todo estará bien y poder creerla porque aunque Rick me lo diga, desde que ella no está eso ya no es creíble, ya nunca jamás estarán las cosas bien. Aunque esta mañana, al despertar entre sus brazos, por un momento me sentí protegida, a salvo, como si ese fuera el lugar dónde debía estar, el lugar destinado para mi. Y anoche, anoche cuando me despertó de la pesadilla diciéndome "mi amor" y afirmando estar asustado porque no reaccionaba a sus llamados, esas cosquillas que me recorrieron el estómago y me hincharon el pecho de esa calorcito tan agradable. O luego, cuando me abrazó y se quedó ahí acariciando mi espalda todo el tiempo que yo necesitase sin quejarse, sin poner peros, incluso cuando le pedí que me acompañara esa noche porque no quería estar sola, cómo me dejó acomodarme en su pecho y me apretó contra su cuerpo dejando tiernas caricias en mi pelo …

Definitivamente y, por más que tratara de negarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y el único lugar en el mundo que me hacía sentir a salvo era el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su corazón latir junto al mío mientras me abrazaba contra su pecho.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no lo había oído llegar y acercarse al sillón por lo que, cuando se sentó junto a mi y me rodeó los hombros en un abrazo mientras me secaba las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que surcaban mi rostro, di un pequeño respingo y, recordando lo que estaba pensando antes de que él llegara, me sonrojé al mismo tiempo que me debatía entre dejarlo apretarme contra su pecho perdiéndome en esa sensación de paz, o levantarme con cualquier escusa y huir de él, de sus brazos que me reconfortan y sus ojos que me hechizan. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Tenía a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso que me había demostrado montones de veces que daría su vida por salvar la mía, que me había confesado que me amaba y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada pero, una vez más, mis miedos, mis dudas y mis inseguridades salían a flote impidiéndome abandonarme a esa placidez que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, solos él y yo. Pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía hacernos eso, estaba completamente rota por dentro y totalmente obsesionada por el asesinato de mi madre, no podía iniciar una relación con él sin haber resuelto eso porque lo único que conseguía es que se cansara de mis problemas, de que, ante el primer inconveniente, me encerrara en mi misma sin dejarlo entrar y que se alejara de mi y eso no podía dejar que sucediera, no estaba preparada para dar un paso más con él pero lo último que quería era perderlo, no podría soportar ya no verlo, ya no oír sus teorías tiradas de los pelos o sus payasadas de niño de cinco años … ya no podría vivir sin su mirada, sin sus always, sin esa sonrisa que se instala en su rostro cuando le agradezco por traerme mi café preferido cada mañana. Definitivamente no podía perder nuestra amistad por tratar de hacer funcionar una relación que desde antes de empezar está abocada al fracaso. Pero tampoco podía seguir mintiéndole, seguir fingiendo no recordar esa declaración que me permitió aferrarme a la vida y no sucumbir en aquella sala de operaciones, aquellas dos palabras que me hicieron luchar por recuperarme, por volver a ser la de antes para, un día, poder volver a oírlas de sus labios. Él no se lo merecía. ¡Se estaba portando tan bien conmigo, atento a todas mis necesidades a cualquier hora, como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante que yo! Contra todo pronóstico, Castle se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso, tan maravilloso que dudaba merecer su amor, yo, una simple detective de homicidios con un pasado oscuro, una vida aburrida y una calara y peligrosa obsesión con el asesinato de mi madre, no podía merecerme todo ese amor incondicional que mi autor favorito, mi fiel compañero, el mejor padre y el mejor hijo que haya conocido, me brindaba. Pero por alguna razón, de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, muchas de las cuales pagarían por encontrarse entre sus brazos como lo estoy yo ahora, él me ha elegido a mi, ha decidido amarme a mi, declararse a mi, protegerme, cuidarme, consolarme, reconfortarme y soportarme a mi. Tal vez sea solo porque soy la única que lo rechaza, o tal vez no, porque este hombre que está ahora a mi lado y que lo ha estado durante los últimos tres años incondicionalmente, no se parece en nada al playboy que describen las revistas. Ante mis ojos, no se encuentra un tipo frívolo interesado solo en meterse en mi cama, si esa fuera su única motivación, se habría dado por vencido hace ya mucho tiempo. Ese amor que reflejan sus ojos y que inunda mi pecho cuando tengo el valor de sostener su mirada por un momento, es real, no es algo fingido y justamente eso es lo que tanto me cuesta. Nunca en mi vida nadie, además de mis padres, me había amado así y eso me aterroriza porque lo hace vulnerable, tanto como lo soy yo al corresponderlo. Pero, si algo le sucediera por tratar de mantenerme a salvo o, simplemente por acompañarme, por estar a mi lado cuando un asesino a sueldo anda por el mundo tratando de acabar con mi vida, nunca podría sobreponerme a ello. Tan solo imaginarme tener que vivir sin él a mi lado hace que mi corazón se encoja y se haga añicos, pero pensar que algo pueda sucederle por mi culpa es más de lo que puedo soportar, la sola idea hace que la angustia me invada y mi respiración se …

-¡Ey, tranquila!- escucho decir a Rick. – Todo está bien, estás a salvo, nada malo va a pasarte, nadie sabe que estás aquí, somos solo tú y yo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Esa declaración hace que la angustia crezca un poco más si cabe y que el llanto desesperado que había comenzado sin que yo misma lo notara ante la idea de perder a Castle, redoble su intensidad.

Rick me separa de su cuerpo y me pide que lo mire a los ojos mientras continúa diciéndome que nada va a pasarme y respira profunda y lentamente pidiéndome que repita lo que él hace. Luego de un rato lo logra, su mirada, su respiración, sus caricias en mi rostro mientras me seca las lágrimas, logran que me calme. Él siempre lo consigue, en cualquier situación su sola presencia, su empeño en hacerme sentir bien, en alegrarme el día a pesar de todo, de protegerme, siempre hace que el dolor, la angustia, el miedo, sean un poco menos fuertes y más fáciles de soportar.

Y me decido, él está ahí, para mi siempre, pase lo que pase y, solo por eso, por todo lo que le ha aportado a mi vida hasta ahora desde la muerta de mi madre cuando aun no lo conocía pero sus libros lograron sacarme de aquel pozo sin fondo en el que había caído, se merece que sea sincera con él, que le explique que lo recuerdo todo, que aquel día en los columpios estaba tratando de pedirle que me esperara y que se lo vuelvo a pedir, si él quiere, si aún le interesa esperar por alguien que lo ama, tanto como él a mi, pero que no sabe cuánto tardará en estar lista y, sobre todo, alguien que le mintió, que le ocultó que recordaba su declaración por pura cobardía.

-Rick- digo cuando consigo reunir el valor.- Tengo algo que decirte, más bien, algo que confesarte, pero sabes que para mi no es fácil abrirme a los demás aunque esos "demás" sean tú que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para salvar la mía. Por eso te pido que no me interrumpas, que seas paciente, como siempre lo has sido conmigo hasta ahora.

-Escucha Kate, no necesito que hagas esto ahora. Las confesiones pueden esperar, ahora solo tratar de relajarte, solo deja de pensar, disfruta estos días lejos de la ciudad, del trabajo, del peligro y, cuando volvamos a la ciudad me dices lo que necesites decirme.

Y ahí estaba Rick, el caballero, cortándome en ese impulso que tanto me había costado tomar solo para hacerme sentir bien, para no presionarme, para tratar de que mi mente se relaje como lo hace mi cuerpo bajo esas caricias suaves que acaban de convertirse en un masaje en los hombros y los brazos y solo puedo asentir. Por ahora., porque no puedo relajarme ni sacarlo todo de mi mente con esa mentira que me atormenta y con el terror que me da pensar que él pueda rechazarme al saber la verdad.

POV Rick

Se que recuerda el disparo y mi declaración, sus ojos me lo dicen cuando se arma del valor suficiente para sostenerme la mirada unos segundos. Antes del tiroteo sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre, como si, de cierta manera, siguiera sin saber a qué atenerse conmigo. Ahora eso ha desaparecido siendo sustituido por algo que, a mis ojos es peor, ahora puedo ver miedo en su mirada, pero no es solo el pánico por el disparo y el tirador, tiene miedo de algo más, de algo relacionado conmigo, miedo de mi reacción tal vez, y eso me aterra a mi porque solo puede querer decir una cosa: que me miente porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo pero no quiere decírmelo para no perder nuestra amistad. Por eso la he cortado, algo me decía que su confesión estaba relacionada con mi declaración y sus sentimientos hacia mi. Y, en estos momentos, ella me necesita y yo necesito estar aquí para ella, de verdad, de corazón, al 100% pero, si ella me confiesa que me mintió porque solo quiere ser mi amiga, que no me ama como yo a ella, no creo ser capaz de manejar el dolor de esa confesión sin hacerla a un lado, sin tomar mi espacio durante un tiempo y eso no puede suceder ahora, no antes de que ella supere esta crisis, porque se que lo va a hacer, porque es fuerza y todos la vamos a ayudar en la medida en que ella nos lo permita y entonces, solo entonces, le permitiré que me confirme lo que tanto temo, con la certeza de que ella estará lo suficientemente recuperada para vivir unas semanas sin su compañero el payaso tratando de quitarle hierro a cualquier asunto con alguna de mis bromas. Necesito que ella esté bien, porque la amo y puedo aguantar un poco más esta incertidumbre y el posterior golpe si con eso me aseguro de que ella va a ser feliz, eso es todo lo que quiero, verla feliz.

-¿Vamos a pasear por la playa?- me pregunta de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, ¿quieres cambiarte primero?- le pregunto yo, al darme cuenta de que sigue teniendo la pijama puesta.

-No creo que haya nadie en la playa ahora. Además ya casi anochece y tendré que ponérmela de nuevo al volver, así que creo que así está bien- me contestó levantándose de golpe y tendiéndome la mano. Yo la tomo y me levanto sorprendido por su respuesta y su cambio de actitud, parece muy animada ante la idea de pasear por la playa bajo la luz de la puesta de sol y eso me basta para estar entusiasmado yo también.

Llegamos a la orilla y caminamos lentamente hacia la izquierda, con el agua mojando nuestros pies. Vamos tomados de la mano que yo gustoso conservé entre la mía cuando ella no trató de soltarme tras salir de la casa. Todavía falta aproximadamente media hora para que el sol se oculte y caminamos de espaldas a él para evitar que sus últimos rayos, ya a la altura de nuestros ojos, nos deslumbren. Nos mantenemos en silencio, cerca el uno del otro, ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos pero, al mismo tiempo, presentes para el otro, manteniendo el contacto de nuestros brazos y hombros y aun con las manos enlazadas. De vez en cuando la miro, parece concentrada, como si tratara de encontrar la mejor manera de resolver un enigma, pero sus rasgos no están excesivamente tirados por lo que intento relajarme y convencerme de que lo que la tiene tan absorta no está relacionado ni con el tirador no con las crisis de pánico que nos han traído a estar aquí en este momento.

Cuando el cielo comienza a colorearse en tonos rosados y anaranjados debido al reflejo de la luz del sol en las nubes me paro en seco, haciendo que ella salga de sus pensamientos, ya que cuando le he sugerido dar media vuelta para observar la puesta de sol mientras caminamos, no me ha oído.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta desconcertada.

-Nada malo- le respondo con una sonrisa- solo me preguntaba si no preferirías que camináramos de regreso hacia la casa para poder admirar el espectáculo que el cielo nos ofrece.

-Si, claro- me responde entusiasmada ante la idea.

Sin soltarnos las manos, comenzamos a caminar en sentido contrario y, a medida que el sol se va ocultando, mi corazón se va llenado más y más de amor hacia esa hermosa criatura que me acompaña. Solo con oír sus exclamaciones ante el hermoso paisaje y sentir cómo se ha ido acercando poco a poco más a mi hasta dejar de descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, el calor que siento en mi pecho crece más y más. Pero la posición es un poco incómoda así que suelto su mano y la sujeto por la cintura mientras seguimos caminando. Ella acomoda su cabeza y me abraza también mientras acompasamos el ritmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chic s, aquí termina la segunda parte de esta historia por lo que la próxima es la última ! Y tengo una pregunta que hacerles ... quieren final feliz o puedo hacerla adentrarse en el mar presa de la angustia y ahogarse ?<strong>

**Ustedes me ****duran ... espero sus ideas para el final !**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentadoooo **


	3. Tercera parte- Principio

**Hola a tod s ! Se que dije que la historia tendría tres partes y hoy quería publicarles la ultima para no hacerlos esperar mucho y poder continuar con la de Why Me, pero desafortunadamente no me dio tiempo de pasarla completa así que les dejo este trocito que es la primera parte de la parte 3 y en cuanto pueda les publico el final! Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y no olviden dejar review, recuerden contestar a la pregunta del ****millón , final feliz si o no?**

* * *

><p>POV Kate!<p>

No me había dejado confesárselo cuando estábamos sentados en el sillón pero ahora, mientras me siento en el séptimo cielo por el simple hecho de estar abrazada a él, con el calor de los últimos rayos del sol sobre mi piel contrastando con el frio de las olas que acarician mis pies, me doy cuenta de que esas mismas sensaciones contradictorias también habitan mi interior, porque estar así con él me inunda el corazón de un calor agradable mezcla de amor y ternura pero, al mismo tiempo, en un rincón escondido en el que he tratado de ocultarlo, se encuentra este frio abrasador que me carcome el alma junto con la culpa de estar mintiéndole que me tortura la mente incansablemente.

Tengo que decírselo, y tengo que hacerlo ahora porque ya casi hemos llegado de nuevo a su casa, al mismo tiempo que el sol termina de esconderse por completo dejando algunas nubes tiñéndose de ese tono violeta rosáceo que tanto me gusta. Durante todo el paseo he estado preguntándome cuál sería la mejor forma de plantearle el asunto porque no puedo simplemente decírselo y ya, necesito que me entienda, que comprenda mis razones, que me crea cuando le diga que lo amo tanto o más que él a mi pero que, en nombre de ese amor, si logra perdonarme mi mentira por omisión, necesito que me espere, un poco más, porque no puedo darle una fecha ya que no se cuanto tardaré en ser la persona que quiero ser para él, no se que tanto tiempo me tomará resurgir de mis cenizas como el ave fénix, pero él tiene que entender que es, después de mi madre y de mi padre, la persona más importante que hay en mi vida y que, si él todavía está dispuesto, quiero darle una oportunidad a esto que nos pasa, a esto que ambos sentimos cuando estamos juntos. Me gustaría que nos fuéramos conociendo más a fondo, compartir nuestros miedos profundos y secretos oscuros, dejarnos llevar tranquilamente, con calma, confiando el uno en el otro para avanzar juntos, en armonía y con comunicación para lograr, un día espero no muy lejano, forjar la relación sólida y duradera que desde hace años sueño con tener con él. Pero para que todo eso suceda tengo que lograr que perdone mi mentira, necesito convencerlo de que me escuche hasta el final aunque esté enojado, aunque quiera irse y no verme nunca más, necesito que, al menos, me escuche y trate de entenderme y no odiarme.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no me he dado cuenta de que hemos llegado al jardín de su casa hasta que he sentido el pasto bajo mis pies, pero en ese preciso momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que si volvemos a entrar ya no seré capaz de hablar con él y lo miro a los ojos, después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas y vueltas mientras sentía cómo él me observaba respetando mi silencio durante todo el paseo, he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay una fórmula mágica, una manera perfecta de decírselo que hará que el resultado sea el que tanto deseo así que decido dejarme llevar, decirlo como salga y rezar por que él siga siendo tan comprensivo conmigo como hasta ahora.

-Rick- digo, absorta por la profundidad de su mirada, ahora solo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que serán testigos del mayor logro o el fracaso más estrepitoso de toda mi vida.

Él aprieta levemente la mano con la que aun me sujeta la cintura para darme a entender que me escucha.

-He pensado mucho en cómo hacer esto y simplemente no encuentro un modo ideal así que solo voy a pedirte que me dejes hablar hasta el final ¿ok?- le digo y veo cómo asiente poco convencido de querer escuchar realmente eso que tanto me asunta decirle. –Yo … - empiezo titubeante y eso no es buena señal, solo espero no acobardarme antes de acabar y poder decirle todo lo que necesito que sepa- tengo que pedirte perdón y de verdad espero que puedas hacerlo porque para mi es muy importante tenerte a mi lado y, en estos momentos, no se dónde estaría si no fuera por ti. Se que no merezco ese perdón que tanto anhelo pero también se que eres un hombre bueno, comprensivo y generoso y, si alguien en el mundo puede perdonarme por ser una cobarde y haberte estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo, ese eres tú- digo rápidamente, tratando de no hacer pausas para no perder el valor y continuar mi confesión, aunque estoy segura de que sabe de que hablo tengo que explicárselo. – Yo … debería habértelo dicho cuando me desperté pero … pero estaba Josh y no era el momento y luego … luego me entró el miedo y te alejé y mi mentira se fue haciendo más y más pesada y ya no supe cómo acabar con ella pero ahora … ahora estando aquí, así contigo, me doy cuenta de que eso tiene que terminarse, mis miedos no pueden impedirme vivir y si por esto … si por esto- continué después de verme interrumpida por un sollozo que no pude contener debido al pánico que me provocaba tan solo imaginar que lo que diría a continuación pudiera suceder- me odias y no quieres volver a verme en tu vida, si esta verdad te hace cambiar el modo en que me ves y te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste en el cementerio, entonces tendré que vivir con eso aunque la sola idea me aterrorice, pero no puedo continuar con esta culpa que me impide disfrutar de los hermosos momentos que paso a tu lado.

No sabía si me estaba entendiendo porque hasta a mi misma me constaba comprender mis palabras en medio de los sollozos y las lágrimas, pero necesitaba decírselo. Ahora que había comenzado no podía echarme atrás por estas estúpidas lágrimas que en los últimos días no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, opacando mis días y embrujando mis noches. – Yo … yo … te escuché en el cementerio y eso me dio fuerzas para luchar, para salir adelante, para recuperarme. Durante los meses que pasé en la cabaña de mi padre, muchas veces quise tirar la toalla, me sentía inútil y la rehabilitación me extenuaba hasta el punto de volverme incapaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por mi misma, pero luego me acordaba de tu declaración cuando sentía que la vida se me escapaba con cada respiración, y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir un día más, para dar un pasito más hacia ese momento en el que pudiera acercarme a ti y decirte: te oí, oí todo lo que dijiste en ese momento y lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada segundo pero lo que se quedó grabado a fuego en mi interior fue tu mirada, la forma en que me suplicabas con los ojos, además de con la voz, que no me fuera, que me quedara contigo. Y quiero que sepas que necesito más tiempo, no se si mucho o poco, pero necesito volver a ser yo misma y no solo eso, necesito ser mejor que antes, necesito ser una persona capaz de derribar estos muros para dejarte entrar completamente, porque el sentimiento es mutuo y, si ese día hubiera podido articular palabra, juro que te habría respondido que yo también. En este momento, lo que más quisiera decirte es que nos demos una oportunidad ya, ahora, pero se que eso solo lo estropearía todo y acabaríamos hiriéndonos irremediablemente porque, en estos momentos de mi vida, ni siquiera yo misma soporto pasar todo el día conmigo. Pero te prometo que voy a seguir con las consultas con el Dr Burke para llegar a ese lugar en el que pueda abrirme a ti y repetirte esas dos mágicas palabras que salvaron mi vida. ¡Claro, si eso es lo que tu también quieres!- después de todo mi discurso, Rick seguía estático, sujetándome con una mano la cadera mientras con la otra me tomaba la mano. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Su expresión no reflejaba nada en absoluto, como si no hubiera oído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, hasta podría jurar que ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que empecé a hablar. Y eso me hizo dudar, tal vez no quería saber nada más de mi, tal vez su rechazo hacia mi era tal, que ni se tomaría el trabajo de decirme que me fuera de su vida para siempre.

Mi corazón latía más rápido cada segundo que pasaba, mis miedos habían retomado el control completo de mi ser, solo quería correr, huir, esconderme en algún lugar donde no tuviera que soportar el rechazo del amor de mi vida, desde donde pudiera borrar lo que había dicho y optar por ser amigos y solo amigos, evitando para siempre tocar el tema de su declaración.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, logré que mis miembros acataran mis ordenes y, separando sus manos de mi cuerpo, salí corriendo de regreso a la playa, necesitaba estar sola, sola con mi pena. Necesitaba desahogarme, llorar, llorar mares y océanos porque acababa de ver por última vez a la única persona en el mundo junto a la cual podría ser feliz.


	4. Tercera parte- Final

**hola holaaaaa, ya estoy aquí otra vez ! ahora si es el ultimo de verdad ! Ya no los hago sufrir más! Como podrán comprobar a continuación ganó la opción final feliz así que nada de ahogamientos nocturnos en el mar!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar un comentario bueno, malo o regular; o alguna sugerencia !**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**Paso rapido porque ya se me esta haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar ... disculpen las faltas de ortografía o los errores de dedo de este capitulo y de todos los ****demás ... Los veo abajo en el cuadrito de review, no lo olviden !**

* * *

><p>POV Rick<p>

El principio de su confesión me había puesto los nervios de punta. Estaba aceptando haberme mentido y recordar cada segundo de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Mi mente trataba de encontrar una manera aceptable de cortar su discurso sin ofenderla por haberla interrumpido después de prometerle que no lo haría, pero no lograba encontrar nada así que me limitaba a intentar prepararme psicológicamente para lo que vendría, al mismo tiempo que trataba de oír lo que me decía; porque, aunque estuviera seguro de que al final de ese monologo mi corazón acabaría hecho trizas, no podía evitar quedarme embelesado al escuchar la musicalidad con que las palabras salían de la boca de mi musa. Pero, rápidamente, esa musicalidad fue sustituida por hipidos y sollozos que acompañaban su decir haciendo que, a pesar de que fuera a acabar con todos mis sueños e ilusiones, quisiera abrazarla, reconfortarla y consolarla porque el simple hecho de verla sufrir hacía que me invadiera la angustia más profunda que pudiera imaginar.

Su discurso terminó, efectivamente, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera, pero por una razón muy distinta a la que yo había imaginado.

Tardé lo que a mi me parecieron horas en reaccionar y, para cuando lo hice, Kate había desaparecido de la vista. Tras la niebla del shock que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos por su inesperada declaración de amor, había sentido cómo separaba mis manos de su cuerpo y salía corriendo. Incapaz de hacer nada para detenerla, había optado por respirar profundo para retomar el control de mi cuerpo lo antes posible para asó poder ir a buscarla y evitarle el sufrimiento que sabía que estaba sintiendo. Porque, a pesar de estar perdido en mi intento por reaccionar, había visto claramente el miedo, la angustia y la tristeza desfilar por sus ojos antes de huir, huir de mi y de mi falta de reacción ante sus palabras que, conociéndola, a ella y a sus miedos, le debe haber hecho plantearse toda una serie de situaciones de las cuales la más favorable debe ser algo como un arrepentimiento por mi parte en cuanto a la declaración que le hice en el cementerio.

Finalmente salgo corriendo en el mismo sentido que, minutos antes, ha tomado ella. Pero es de noche y la playa es muy amplia por lo que puede estar en cualquier lugar. Alumbrándome con la linterna de mi teléfono recorro la playa lo más rápido que puedo sin descuidar ningún lugar, sin embargo, tras media hora de búsqueda infructuosa me empiezo a desesperar; sé que es detective y, que si quiere esconderse y no ser encontrada por mi, un simple ciudadano de a pie, lo va a lograr sin ningún problema. Pero es de noche y hace frío, no puedo dejarla afuera, sola y torturándose con mil y una ideas que nada tienen que ver con la realidad de mis sentimientos.

Sé que no se ha ido en la otra dirección y también sé que, debido al escaso oleaje, la noche es bastante silenciosa, por lo que decido arriesgarme y probar suerte llamándola al celular. Soy consciente de que no va a tomar la llamada pero, tal vez, si esta lo suficientemente cerca, y contando con que haya olvidado silenciar su teléfono, pueda oír el tono de llamada y ubicarla de ese modo.

Gracias a Dios mi idea da resultado y, aunque inmediatamente silencia la llamada, logro localizarla. Estaba acurrucada detrás de una duna junto a un arbusto, siendo recorrida incesablemente por lo espasmos del llanto silencioso, al mismo tiempo que tiritaba de frio. Me acerco a ella lo más rápido que puedo y la abrazo.

-Ey- le digo- estás helada, vamos a la casa antes de que atrapes un resfriado.

Ella me mira desconcertada, obviamente mi actitud no concuerda con las ideas que sus miedos han estado introduciendo en su mente, pero yo no estoy enfadado porque no me haya dicho la verdad. Si bien es cierto que habría preferido que lo hiciera en el momento, ahora me la ha confesado y no solo eso, me ha asegurado que el sentimiento es mutuo y que está dispuesta a luchar por él, ¿cómo podría ni siquiera plantearme el estar enfadado después de haber estado esperando lo peor para acabar recibiendo la mejor de las noticias?

Lentamente la ayudo a incorporarse ya que ella solo ha volteado la cabeza para observarme al oír mis palabras pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento que indique que va a llevar a cabo lo que le he pedido. Una vez de pie, la giro entre mis brazos para quedar frente a ella y le seco las lágrimas que surcan su rostro. Ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto y eso me hace sonreír. Nunca pensé que una persona pudiera provocarme tanta ternura pero cada gesto suyo simplemente me derrite el corazón. La abrazo contra mi pecho unos segundos y luego la separo para hablarle. Ella aun tiene los ojos cerrados pero ahora una minúscula sonrisa se ha instalado en su rostro, parece que está entendiendo que no voy a alejarla de mi vida por sincerarse conmigo.

-Vamos a la casa, nos ponemos algo de abrigo y hablamos, hace demasiado frío aquí- le digo.

-No- me contradice impidiéndome avanzar cuando trato de caminar con ella de regreso.- Primero dime … yo … necesito saber si … lo que tú … eso que dijiste… ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi? ¿No cambiaste de opinión? ¿No estas tratando solo de ser amable?- logra preguntarme mientras sus ojos vuelven a inundarse de lágrimas.

-No- le respondo- no estoy solo tratando de ser amable … pero tampoco sigo sintiendo lo mismo- añado cuando un atisbo de alivio asomaba ya en su rostro que vuelve a tensarse inmediatamente. No sigo sintiendo lo mismo- continuo reteniéndola cuando trata de huir de nuevo- porque cada día que pasa te amo más y más, porque la inocencia y la ternura que escondes tras la coraza de dura detective de homicidios hacen que quiera abrazarte fuerte y nunca más dejarte ir- termino viendo cómo las lágrimas, que había estado conteniendo, escapan de sus ojos mientras una amplia y hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro iluminándolo por completo.

POV Kate

Oírlo decir aquello había espantado todos mis miedos. Él no me odiaba y no quería alejarme para siempre de su vida. Seguía amándome y quería estar junto a mi para siempre.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, acallé la voz de mi mente que me decía que fuera cuidadosa y paciente, que no me precipitara y meditara detenidamente los pros y los contras antes de hacer las cosas, y seguí el impulso de mi corazón, me permití oír lo gritos de mi corazón que llevaba varios años ignorando y me abalancé sobre Rick, abrazándome a su cuello y fundiendo mis labios con los suyos como aquella vez en el callejón pero ahora sin vigilante ante quien fingir, a quien noquear o usar como excusa. En este momento solo estamos él y yo en medio de la playa, sintiendo de nuevo aquel contraste de temperatura ahora muy agradable ya que el frío recóndito de mi pecho había desaparecido y ya solo me ocupaba un agradable calor que compensaba a las mil maravillas el frío de la noche. No sabía si eran los labios de Rick que me besaban con pasión mientras su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, o eran sus palabras de amor las que hacían que mi cuerpo, antes congelado, ahora ardiera por completo. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas cosas pero eso no tenía realmente importancia, mi mente siempre activa, analizándolo todo minuciosamente había pasado a un segundo plano muy alejado del primero, que era ocupado completamente por Rick y las sensaciones que despertaba en mi. Ahora lo único que importaba eran la calidez que inundaba mi pecho y esas agradable cosquillas que nacían en mi estomago y se extendían hacia latitudes inferiores mientras sentía cómo las manos del amor de mi vida acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta, al mismo tiempo que, falto de oxígeno, separaba sus labios de los míos, quienes inmediatamente resentían su ausencia, para decirme, con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida:

-Vámonos a casa, mi amor, esperaré lo que haga falta para que lo nuestro funcione porque quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días. Pero no nos niegues esta noche, dejémonos llevar hasta donde nuestro amor nos lleve.

Y yo, irremediablemente, solo pude asentir, sonreír y volver a lanzarme a sus brazos. Esa noche sería solo nuestra y, pasara lo que pasase, mañana empezaría un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas. Uno que haríamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos por escribir juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias infinitas para todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron review ya sea como usuarios o como guest ! y para los que solo leyeron, ojalá que para la próxima se tomen un momentito más para hacerme saber qué piensan de mis historias !<strong>

**Solo publico por y para ustedes, escribo para mi porque me encanta, los disfruto mucho y me llena. Pero compartirlo con más personas y que te retroalimenten sobre lo que creas es indescriptiblemente satisfactorio así que otra vez ... MUCHAS GRACIAS**


End file.
